


Dead World

by Awkward_Ark



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blind Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hearing Voices, I edited it so it was more gender nuetral before i posted it, Insanity, Kinda Dark, Oneshot, Other, Post Apocalypse, but maybe, but not really, depending on your darkness tolerance, don't think I'll ever do anything else with this, have fun, i dunno what im supposed to put in these tags, not sure yet - Freeform, so everyone can enjoy it, something really old that I had written for tumblr, splendor is insane, the tumblr no longer exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Ark/pseuds/Awkward_Ark
Summary: Everything had been wiped out. The birds, bugs, animals, and most importantly the humans. Or at least that's what he thought.(This is very old and I may never likely do anything with it but it seemed like it could stand alone so I'm gonna post it anyway.)





	Dead World

     This was what their world had been reduced too. Nothing had been immune from the virus. The only company left was the trees, with all the humans and animals gone. There were no emotions left to feed off of leaving an empty hole and churning hunger within me. In my endless life I had spent my days feeding off the human’s happiness and joy to fill that dark gap in my soul, and now with out it I can feel myself slipping back into that soulless being I once was.

     Every day I spend without the human emotions I feel my sanity slipping away. And soon I will be nothing more then a monster. This disaster that befell the humans ten years ago will soon leave an everlasting effect on me. For unlike the others of my kind, I could not bare to leave this world behind. I just miss them so much. I can only hope that if they come back, it is before I have lost myself completely.

 

* * *

 

     My parents had left me down here so long ago. They told me never to come up or open the latch, no mater what someone said or I heard, not even if they told me to. But it’s been so long it feels like an entire lifetime has past. I know I’ve grown but I really don’t know how much, I’m blind so I can’t really look in the mirror.

     This place isn’t very big but there was a lot of food down here so it lasted a long time but the food had run out and even though my parents told me not to I know I will need to leave for food soon. I haven’t eaten in days. Even the voices tell me to leave. They say its okay, that the virus is gone now. But whenever I try to find the voices there’s never anyone there.

     I left my bunker today using a large branch to guide me and counting my steps carefully like mother taught me. I didn’t want to get lost. The bunker had been in the woods far back behind our house but it was so long ago that I don’t remember which way was back. So I continued forward, counting my steps and smelling the air in hopes to find the sweet smell of berries that used to grow in the woods. But so far there was nothing. No sweet smells, no birds chirping, no animals chattering, not even the voices in my head were making any noise.  
For a while there was nothing until I heard the sound of a twig snapping to my far left. I stood still and quiet hoping for another noise. After a few minutes I was about to give up and keep walking when I heard another twig snap, closer this time.

“Hello?”

**“Hello there little one.”**

     The voice was deep, dark, and it came from about ten feet in front of me. I could feel it’s presence all around me and the voices yelled, screamed at me to run, run back to my bunker and never come out. But before I could run I felt something wrap around my leg and drag me down, pulling me towards the voice. I swung my branch in a desperate attempt to scare it away but my swings found no purchase until it was yanked from my hands. I heard the dark, quiet laughter from the creature before I was pulled into a warm embrace against its massive form. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a single, simple sentence.

**“You are mine”**

 

* * *

 

     It had been so long since I had seen one that I had barely recognized it. And at first I thought I was seeing things when it didn’t react to seeing me, but as soon as I made a sound it jumped, fully alert. It had dawned on me that maybe it couldn’t see. I was so hungry, I needed to feed and to find a human after so long, I would not let this one get away.  
I could feel the nervous energy coming off of it and when I responded its fear skyrocketed, it was delicious. Its very presence filling the gnawing hungers within me. My lips pulled back, baring my teeth in a wide smile as I practically salivated over the small human's delicious emotions.

I dragged it towards me and easily fended off it's feeble attacks. Pulling the human against my chest and wrapping them in my tendrils as they lost consciousness. I don’t know nor do I care how they survived for so long. All I need to know is that they are mine and I will never let them go, nor will they ever get away. After starving for so long, the gift of food was not going to be taken lightly, any kind of emotion they decided to emit, I will happily devour. Be it fear, sadness, pain or happiness I couldn’t care less, as long as I get to eat.

     I had taken them back to their shelter and cleaned up the filth that had accumulated there after the years of their solitude. It was easy to see why they left. There was no food left in the small shelter and they were gaunt and almost sickly looking. So pale and thin they hardly resembled a human anymore.

  
     Their shelter on the other hand was well made, and probably made specifically for them since they were still young. It consisted of three rooms, the main room that held only a cot, a storage room that had once held all her food supplies, and a small bathroom, if you could even call it that. The bathroom had a toilet and a very basic concept of a shower. It was a simple shower head coming out of the wall with a chain hanging down and on the ground there was a drain. That was it; there were no towels or toiletries, just bare necessities. And in all these room there was not a single light. It made sense though; if you build a shelter for a blind person why bother lighting it?  
 

     They had been sleeping for a while now and even though I was absorbing their peace, it wasn’t satisfying. I wanted to shake them awake and to feel that fear again, that delicious emotion had made my hunger go away and I wanted more. I want to know what all of their emotions tasted like. And while their peace was nice it wasn’t enough. They were lucky though; I’m in a good mood, so they can keep their peace until I tire of it.


End file.
